<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always You by pisces_in_a_crises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633059">Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_in_a_crises/pseuds/pisces_in_a_crises'>pisces_in_a_crises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Caring, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_in_a_crises/pseuds/pisces_in_a_crises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„He's sleeping now...Yeah, yeah...Okay I'll tell him to call you guys in the morning. Bye. You too.“ </p><p>Iwaizumi tossed his phone on the couch as he sighed. It has been a long day already but with Oikawa's injury on top of everything- he was now exhausted.<br/>He settled on tidying up the dorm because he had early classes in the morning, and Oikawa was on strict bedrest.<br/>He hummed to a song that was playing on the radio, as the last remains of their study session were removed. The long summer day was coming to an end, as shades of gold illuminated the streets of Tokyo.</p><p>A few rays found their way into the door giving it a warm shade.<br/>Iwaizumi took a quick shower, not bothering to completely dry his hair and changed into some comfier clothes. He made a move for his room when a soft „Iwa-chan?“ stopped him in his tracks.<br/>He came into Oikawa's room to find him awake,  holding himself up on his elbows.<br/>„Hey dumbass, are you feeling any better?“ he asked, leaning on the door frame.<br/>„A bit yeah, the painkillers really knocked me out. Umm..“ Oikawa started but then quickly changed his mind. Iwaizumi could've sworn he saw a faint blush. But then again that was probably just his imagination.</p><p>„What is it?“<br/>„Stay with me...Just for tonight?“</p><p>Iwaizumi thought he looked beautiful like this. No traces of his fake persona to be found. His brown hair laid messily atop of his head, hazel eyes making Iwaizumi's heart skip a beat. Oikawa's face slightly flushed from his nap.<br/>„Scoot over then. And do not hog the blankets! I mean it.“ Iwaizumi said sternly as he climbed into bed. He did not miss the small smile on Oikawa's lips.<br/>The bed was a bit too small for the two of them but neither complained. Oikawa shuffled closely until his head was pressed against Iwaizumi's chest. The ace's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.<br/>The latter threaded his fingers into the setter's messy hair as he let out a happy sigh.</p><p>„You're too good to me Hajime.“ Tooru said, as he gripped Iwaizumi's shirt a bit tighter as if to try to stop him from leaving.</p><p>„I probably am.“ Iwaizumi teased but his face turned serious as he continued, „I told you when I dragged you into that playground at 8 that you would not be getting away from me that easily.“<br/>Oikawa sweetly smiled at memory of them as boys, spending entire days on the playground with a volleyball, until Oikawa's mother came looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>„Now sleep. I still have classes in the morning.“ Iwaizumi reminded. Instead of a usual smart remark, Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to his best friend's shoulder.<br/>Iwaizumi couldn't fight the warmth of the bed any longer, and Oikawa's steady breathing brought him to sleep in seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies!<br/>I wrote this short fluff to make myself feel better so I hope it does the same for you.<br/>I need me a Iwaizumi Hajime.<br/>Happy 2021!<br/>xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>